


Desperation

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Pre-Cata, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Nefarian was revived, he decided to reanimate another dragon close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really like Nefarian and Onyxia, and seeing how he kind of seems more psychotic in BWD than in BWL and the fact that Onyxia doesn't talk at all made me think...  
> and so this happened.  
> 

The sound of draconic yelling and breaking glass roamed through the corridors of Blackwing Descend.

Maloriak made haste to see what his master was doing. Walking on his deformed feet, he arrived at a great chamber, with his master sitting in his human form on the floor, next to a giant violet dragon corpse. Broken glass was scattered everywhere.

“Master..?” the alchemist began “what happened here...?”

“Can't you see, imbecile?” his master muttered, then roared “SHE WON'T WAKE UP.” Nefarian went through his messy black hair, breathing fast.

“... Mylord... maybe it's been too long to reanimate h–“ if it wasn't for the vial Nefarian threw, Maloriak would've ended his sentence. Though, the Dragonman continued “I mean... maybe it's useless.”

This set it off. Nefarian walked toward his assistant, eyes burning in flames, almost as if his dragon eyes, scales were forming from his cheekbones and his voice became deeper the closer he came. He was about to choke Maloriak but –

...both of them heard heavy breathing. Nefarian turned around slowly, seeing how the violet dragon struggled to stand up. Once, she was black, her scales shined with the shades of violet and purple... but now... she was fuled with shadow magic. Fuled to work. To live.

The male dragon approached the dragoness, his eyes losing it's glow as he stood there in disbelief. “Onyxia... you...” The dragon couldn't keep herself on her feet and fell over. Not even trying to get up, she layed there, with dead eyes. The only living thing about her was her rising and falling ribcage with each breath. Nefarian watched everything, and put his hand carefully on her snout. It was silent for a while, the only sounds being dripping and breathing... Nefarian broke the silence with, what surprised Maloriak, a burst of laughter.

The lord of Blackwing fell on his knees and laughed, his hands resting on the dragon's cheek. Maloriak thought about walking up to him and checking on him, but leaving his master alone was the best thing he could do.

“My... my sister” Nefarian began to speak in draconic, his voice breaking. “You're alive... and safe... I will never let anyone do anything to you or our whelps again.” He caressed her cheek, causing her scales to fall off, and looked at her lifeless expression. “They'll all pay... they will regret to ever be born... I promise you that...” he pressed his forehead against her “Forgive me for letting this happen to you...” He murmured, but she wasn't responding, she wouldn't ever respond again.

Onyxia was dead... and Nefarian would never accept it.

 


End file.
